SALA DE CONSPIRACIONES
by natokine
Summary: Castle se va temprano de la comisaría para pasar tiempo con su hija. Kate no quiere reconocer que lo extrañará. ¿Dejará que se vaya sin despedirse sabiendo que no lo verá hasta el otro día?


Todo el equipo trabajaba en un caso que no avanzaba. Todavía no habían podido identificar a la víctima debido a que no llevaba efectos personales y había sido encontrada muerta en un parque y ninguno de los testigos sabía quien era. Sus huellas no estaban en el sistema y no habían denunciado su desaparición hasta el momento. Nadie había visto nada así que no tenían sospechosos.

Ryan y Esposito estaban en sus respectivos escritorios revisando cámaras de seguridad de la zona.

Castle y Kate seguían revisando los registros de personas desaparecidas que parecían no terminar nunca. Después de unas horas de resultados nulos, Castle se dio cuenta de que no iban para ningún lado. Esa tarea le resultaba terriblemente tediosa y aburrida y cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en los registros y menos en concentrarse en mirarla a ella.

- Deja de mirarme así y sigue leyendo. – le dijo Kate sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Así como? – le preguntó haciéndose el ingenuo. Kate levantó la vista y él le sonrió seductoramente.

- Así. – Kate lo imitó haciendo que él sonriera más. – Si yo me aguanto, tú también. – le dijo disimuladamente volviendo a lo que estaba leyendo.

- Estoy aburrido. No logramos nada con esto. – Castle suspiró cansado y dejó el registro sobre la pila de los ya leídos.

- Si no quieres ayudarme, búscate otra cosa para hacer, pero no me distraigas.

Castle rezongó y luego se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensativo. Miró algo en su celular, miró la hora y asintió para sus adentros. Se recostó un poco sobre el escritorio para acercarse a ella y que nadie lo escuchara.

- Alexis ya está en casa, voy a aprovechar para estar con ella. - Kate dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y lo miró. Se le había olvidado que Alexis venía y que esa noche ellos no estarían juntos porque habían planeado una noche padre e hija. Eso significaba que no lo vería hasta el otro día. Para eso faltaban más de doce horas. – Espero que no te moleste…

- ¿Como voy a molestarme? Es tu hija.

- ¿Segura? – le preguntó un extrañado por su expresión.

- Si, se me había olvidado que hoy venía, eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana entonces. – Castle se percató de por qué había puesto esa expresión.

- Vas a extrañarme, ¿cierto? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. Kate se resistió a mirarlo pero se mordió el labio.

- No molestes. – le contestó finalmente.

- Si tú lo dices. – Castle se paró para marcharse y empezó a caminar.

Kate se aferraba fuerte a su escritorio para no levantarse pero al final no pudo contenerse. Cuando él estaba pasando por la puerta de la sala de observación, que estaba vacía y a oscuras, Kate lo agarró disimuladamente del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró dentro.

Lo había agarrado tan desprevenido que ni se movió. Kate cerró las puertas con traba y acto seguido lo acorraló contra la pared, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente. Castle se quedó sin aire de la sorpresa, nunca había pensado que ella se animaría a arriesgarse así dentro de la comisaría. Sin dudas, Kate era una caja de sorpresas. La abrazó más fuerte casi levantándola del piso y le respondió al beso metiendo la lengua en su boca, retándola, cosa que ella contestó metiendo la suya en la de él. Por un momento, ambos se olvidaron de donde estaban y empezaron a acariciarse de manera más fogosa tocándose debajo de la ropa.

De repente, alguien quiso abrir la puerta, sobresaltándolos. Se separaron rápidamente, se miraron un poco avergonzados e intentaron ahogar la risa. Ambos estaban muy agitados y acalorados. Se acomodaron la ropa y trataron de componerse lo mejor que pudieron. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, no tenían tiempo de nada, tendrían que improvisar. Kate tomó aire y lo miró haciéndole una seña para ver si estaba listo. Castle asintió. Ella sacó la traba y abrió la puerta repentinamente hecha una furia seguida por Castle.

Caminó sonoramente unos metros y se dio vuelta enfrentándolo. Le apuntó con un dedo.

- ¡Me tienes harta con tus ridículas conspiraciones! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¡Hazme el favor y vete a tu casa, Castle!

- ¡Si, por supuesto que me voy! – dijo Castle plantándose firme. – ¡Por lo menos en mi casa valoran mi ayuda! – Caminó rápidamente al escritorio, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Kate se sentó en su escritorio, todavía ofuscada y agitada, parecía que echaba humo por los oídos, tenía una mirada asesina. Los oficiales que habían intentado entrar en la sala no se animaron siquiera a meterse ni a preguntar nada.

Espo y Ryan estaban por preguntar cuando Kate los cortó.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – les dijo. Ambos se miraron y negaron. – Entonces vuelvan a su trabajo. - 'Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra.', pensaron así que prefirieron dejar el tema y seguir con lo que estaban.

Cuando ellos volvieron a lo suyo, Kate suspiró aliviada y en el momento en que se disponía a ponerse a trabajar sonó su celular. Un mensaje de él.

"¿Te dije que te ves linda cuando te enojas?"

Kate lo leyó y se mordió el labio disimuladamente.

"Hoy no. ¿Te dije que me encantan tus conspiraciones?"

"Sé que te encanto… pero me alegra oírlo." – 'Él y su ego', pensó.

"No me extrañes… mucho."

"Eso es imposible pero me esforzaré por sobrevivir. Sueña conmigo."


End file.
